Said is Dead
by MakaBakaCosplay
Summary: This is a random drabble about me and my friends "OC's" meeting. It's for school, so for long term readers... Yeah. Anyways I do hope you enjoy it. ;P. Some slightly sad things in story. Btw doesn't even take place in DC or where I live.


**I am sorry in advance. So another school project. Very OOC. If you want to read it, please, do. If not don't. Do NOT review if you are just going to tell me something obvious. Like "Maka's out of character" or "this sucks". Like really I know this but this was so fun to watch. I love the way it went so off course and yes, I had actual fun writing this. THNX Kitten Kishins.**

* * *

The sun shown down on the gravel streets of New York city. Two girls walked down the busy sidewalk. A lighter brunette skipped down the road cheerfully. enthralled with the sights. The other, a ashy blonde, trudging along shyly.

"Hmm... It's practically a perfect day! Right? Right!" Alexia cheered. Maka sidestepped away from another busy New-Yorker.

"Mhm... It's uh, 'lovely', out." Maka sighed quietly, continuously having to sidestep away from the floods of clueless pedestrians.

"Well don't just stand there; come on!" Alexia huffed, grabbing a hold of Maka's hand. She tugged her through the crowds. Alexia looked around and finally nodded with satisfaction.

"How 'bout we go eat at that place!" Alexia suggested. She pointed to a big red building with a big yellow M.

"Well... Alright! Let's go." Maka giggled. The two girls almost made it safely across the road. Almost. They walked into the building.

"So. What's the best thing to order?" Alexia asked. Analyzing the menu. Maka sighed.

"There really isn't a 'best' thing..." Maka trailed off. Alexia gave her a look. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll order." Maka growled. She told the lady at the counter their order and waited. After about 5 minuets of waiting two medium drinks, two fries, and two hamburgers came out. The girls sat down and took their first bite of food.

"Mmm this is so good!" Alexia sighed sarcastically. She missed her farm food.

"Yummy processed food right?" Maka laughed. Taking another bite of her grease covered meal.

"And they claim it's quality ingredients..." Alexia grumbled. Maka chuckled. The two girls ate their food and continued their walk. The streets slightly less busy from the lunch rush. The walked by various stores, but one little news paper stand caught Alexia's eye.

"Hey, who's Said?" Alexia asked. Picking up the paper stack.

"He's my favorite author, and rapper, and poet, and actor, and journalist ever! Why?" Maka inquired. Eyeing the paper curiously.

"Because, this news article says Said is dead." Alexia stated. Reading the headline.

"What!?" Maka screeched. Tearing the paper from Alexia grasp. Her eyes scanned over the article. Maka's eyes teared up as she read over the article.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry" Alexia offered, sniffling slightly. She patted Maka lightly on the back.

"I just loved him so much! I mean we were like soulmates!" Maka whined. Fanning her eyes as if to stop the oncoming tears.

"Oh so you met? Were you dating?" Alexia asked. Cocking her head to the side slightly.

"No. But oh boy do I wish we were. He was just soooo amazing! I mean I could just use and talk about him all the time!" Maka sighed dreamily. Mind off somewhere else. Alexia looked at her dumbfounded.

"He sounds just so great..." Alexia concluded.

"He was amazing! Like superb! But now he's... He's... Dead!" Maka sobbed.

"He lived a long happy life right?" Alexia sympathized.

"Yeah I guess; but he went to jail like 5 times for illegal drug use, and speeding, plus animal cruelty. But he was just so cool! Why can't real guys be just like him?" Maka yelled, to no one in particular. A couple people looking there way. Alexia trying her best to look invisible.

"Uh... Yeah. Why not?" Alexia coughed, hoping no one would associate them together.

"Ya' know what? I decided I'll only be in love with fictional characters from now on! I mean they never truly die, and will always love you!" Maka decided. Several people gave a wierd, or worried look. Alexia looked at her watch.

"Well look at the time, I've gotta run. Bye" Alexia called running down the road.

"Bye!" Maka cheered gleefully, waving to her new friend.

* * *

When Maka got home later that night she walked to her bedroom window and opened the blinds. She looked down at the tombstones below her window. She dragged her hand down the window.

"I love you my dear, dear Said" Maka whispered into the glass. She laid in her bed, laptop slowly heating her lap; and scrolled through tumblr. Deciding which fandom she would go into next.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed or not. I don't care if you don't. Please**

 **Review**

 **Favorite**

 **and**

 **Follow?**

 **Yay One-shots.**

 **If you would like me to change the names and upload another chapter. Like Patty and Liz doing this scene. Then please request it and it'll get done.**

 **Love ya' Kitten Kishins.**


End file.
